sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
"Raised by the masses" (Private Roleplay with Cassidy Adams) (Trisell)
INTRODUCTION Strange metal pods slowly dissolved as two bodies were held in place by upstanding metal slides. The residual slime quickly evaporated into their skin as white fur was already growing out. The two found themselves waking up for the first time: newborns. The metal plate they laid back on helped keep their balance as they slowly looked around their environment. It was a black room, slowly turning to a white room. "Step forward," came a voice. Glowing footprints appeared in front of them, a red target some five steps ahead for each. Participants *Cassidy Adams *Trisell Chronos Characters *Child 1 (controlled by Cassidy) *Child 2 (controlled by Trisell) Starting intelligence information *Both characters have basic intelligence of math, language, some science, but no history. *Both are matured to the age of ten in organic bodies with a fused metal and organic skeleton. *One is male, the other is female. *They have enough strength currently to lift 300 pounds. *They are able to fly but have not trained so far. Begin The male glanced around and slowly stepped forward. The female followed suit, legs stiff at first in an attempt to keep balance. She crouched slightly upon arriving on her target. As both arrived, the target lit up green. "Good," The voice congratulated. "Move your limbs, extend and stretch." The male looked over at the female, moving his right arm around slightly. The female followed suit as well, twitching her fingers as she extended her arm, swinging her neck around a bit. "Good," the voice repeated. "What is the first statement that comes to your mind?" "... where am I...." "... Should I answer also?" The girl asked. "You are inside of a training room, the place of your birth," the voice answered. "And yes." A wall grew out in front of them. "Can you climb this?" The voice asked. The male looked at the wall, then quickly ran forward to attempt, but fell and slid a bit due to not being used to his limbs. The female just looked at the wall dauntingly before glancing at the male's attempt, wincing slightly. "An attempt," the voice noted. "Do you know what you are?" He began to stand up again, grunting a bit. " no..." The girl looked at her arm. "... Animals?" "You are hybrids. You are combinations of two species, the Simkie and the Identity. You were formed from the seed of a Simkie named He-No." The boy then tried climbing the wall, swinging his wings clumsly to try to help himself with his balance. " who was the identity?" The girl walked over below him, trying to get in position if he fell down. "Good. You are asking important questions. You will learn who later." Footholes started to appear on the wall. He immediatly grabbed onto them and sighed slightly, his wings dropped as they rested, slowly pulling himself up onto the wall, looking down at the girl. The girl slowly began to follow him up the wall. "Are you hungry?" The voice asked. " ...yes..." * he looked around the room for the voice.* "I, I don't know," The girl answered. "What is a food you would like to eat?" The voice asked. he glanced at the girl curiously. " ... meat... uhm..." She shrugged in response. "Meat... like... uh..." "Only meat?" the voice asked. The male shrugged. " water?' "You drink water," The girl noted. "Already some competition among siblings," The voice noted. "... I wasn't-" "You will be provided with food through that door," To the left came a black hallway. The male blinked and looked over to the left, then at the girl. " lady's first?" She blinked at this. "... Okay," then started through the hall. He looked around and followed her. They were soon out of the hallway and into a large garden. red, black, and green flowers lined a path to a stairway. Hooded figures with black scale-like skin and snake-slit eyes glowing various colors stood in wait. The boy watched them and tensed up, his hand tightening into fist's as he stayed close to his sibling. The center-standing figure was an incredibly thin individual in a black suit. Green details were on the cuffs of the fingerless hand and toeless feet. Her hood was more like a pointed helmet. Her eyes were peering slits of green. "What do you feel?" She asked, the same voice as had spoken prior. " I don't know..." the male replied " ...caution..." "Confusion," The girl added. Suddenly, the other figures pulsed with a sudden stomp from each's feet, not moving forward or back. The male jumped slightly as his wings opened up, now glaring at the figure's. The female collided with her brother in a jolt. "That is fear," The green-tinted one informed. "You both need names." "... We,... weren't we going to have food?" The girl asked. "... Very well." One stepped forward, their arm stretching out to a table. A circular orb of what smelled like beef began to appear. The brother glanced at the one that stepped forth, his ears perking as he smelled the smell and looked at the orb curiously. " what is that..." "Just a ball of meat," The Identity chuckled, a brief turquoise glint appearing in their eyes. The girl poked it a bit, her fingernail digging in slightly. the boy licked it. It was quite juicy, with faint salt flavorings and spices. The girl clawed off a small bit, nibbling it slightly. the male then took a bite out of it, glancing at the girl. She shrugged, taking some more. "It is not going to hurt you," The green-tinted one informed. "You'd best eat it so that we can progress." the boy ate all of his rather quickly, glancing at the figure's as he did eat, staying close to his sibling. Soon the food was finished. "What did you think of it?" "Can we... keep going now please?" The girl asked. "I mean... are we just going to be asked more questions?" "... We can," The green-tinted one replied. " yeah... " the boy said, agreeding with the girl onw anting to move on. "Then you need names," They were rushed up the stairway, arriving now in a large victorian city, Venecian, with a water front to the left. A great deal of these people, these Identities, walked about, briefly greeting the two here and there. The boy bumped into the girl from the overwhelming scenery. "..." The girl grunted, clutching his arm to keep from falling. "This is the Ventorian District," The Green-Tinted woman informed, appearing next to them suddenly. The boy's hackles raised, and pressed against the girl a bit, his claw flexing out and his ears pressed back against his head. " how do you do that..." "Teleportation," she informed. "You will learn this skill soon enough."